The present disclosure relates to application troubleshooting, and more specifically, to troubleshooting in a production environment.
Debugging is a type of troubleshooting. Debugging is a methodical process that can include finding and reducing the number of “bugs” or defects in a computer program, a piece of electronic hardware, or in firmware, in order to make the computer program behave as expected. As software and electronic systems become generally more complex, the various common debugging techniques have expanded with more methods to detect anomalies assess impact, and schedule software patches or full updates to a system.